space bound
by annitha mz
Summary: intento detener tu marcha, pero tu ni si quiera me escuchas, , así que a la mierda, Intento detener tu respiración, Poniendo mis manos sobre tu garganta, Sentándome encima de ti y apretándola, Hasta llegar a romperte el cuello como si fuese un palito de helado, No hay ninguna razón posible que se me ocurra para dejarte escapar de esta casa y dejarte vivir...annaxren


Por: annitha mz

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**Nos tocamos y siento como un subidon,**

**Nos agarramos fuertemente, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para preguntarme qué es lo que nos aguarda.**

Camino por esta carretera completamente solo, siendo que cae lluvia pero eso no me molesta porque estoy más preocupado pensando donde diablos estas anna, escucho que un auto se acerca y me hago a un lado, después el auto se detiene a mi lado y eres tú, entro en el con lentitud

_**Me entretuve con unas cosas**_-te excusaste al instante

No te respondo solo muevo la cabeza, ya no lo soporto no se qué pasa por tu cabeza.

Te conozco desde hace 1 año y 6 meses estamos saliendo….y suspiro nuevamente me volverás loco no podría decir que tenemos una relación pues nada está claro, pero aun asi tienes mi corazón y sé que yo tengo el tuyo.

**Es deseo, es tortura. Debes de ser una hechicera porque has hecho lo imposible,**

**Ganarte mi confianza y no juegues con migo porque correrás peligro si me jodes,**

**Porque si yo me quemo, entonces te mostrare lo que es el dolor,**

**Porque a mí ya me han tratado como basura antes que a ti,**

**Y es que el amor esta maldito,**

**Te enseñare como se escribe al revés…**

Como explicar lo que tenemos, tú fuiste la que me saco del abismo en el que me encontraba mas sin embargo en las cuestiones de amor eres igual que yo no sabemos si correr o pelear, pero aun asi creo que tenemos algo, digo tu nunca has tenido pareja en el tiempo que eh estado a tu lado, eh probado tus labios tantas veces, pero me confundes pues al acabar te haces la aludida y estamos en cero.

**Nadie conoce lo frío que estoy,**

**Lo que es caminar por esta calle totalmente solo,**

**La culpa no es de nadie sino mía,**

**Es el camino que he elegido seguir,**

**Ser frío cómo la nieve sin mostrar emociones de ninguna manera**

Si mantengo la soledad a mi lado es por mi decisión ya me lo has dicho, pero que hacer si asi me crie, escondiendo mis sentimientos de todos ocultándolos al punto de olvidar que existen, ya no se qué pensar, de ti, de mi, de nosotros.

**No me preguntes por qué no me enamoro de ninguna de estas jodidas perras chupa sangres,**

**Pero ¿Qué cojones me pasa con esto?**

**Yo lo he intentado en este apartamento, pero no he tenido suerte con este tema,**

**Es una mierda, pero es justamente como yo pensaba que esto seria,**

**Es como si estuviera intentando volver a empezar continuamente,**

**Tengo un agujero en el corazón, soy como una especie de montaña rusa emocional,**

**Algo me dice que no voy a poder seguir hasta que juguetees con mis emociones y las hagas subir,**

**Es como una explosión cada vez que te tengo,**

**Y no bromeaba cuando te dije que me robas la respiración,**

**Eres una supernova, Y yo soy un….**

Me lo has dicho-_enamórate de alguien_-y me lo has dicho tan tranquila como si no te importara lo que fuera a pasar con nosotros, pero qué más da, parece que nada te importa, no sé qué coño me pasa con esto en mi cabeza hay mil cosas rondando todas tuyas, y tú me ves destruyéndome frente a ti y aun asi no haces nada.

_**Demonios**_-te escucho decir y con eso salgo de mis pensamientos

_**¿Qué?-**_pregunto mirándote

_**Cerraron la carretera por un accidente**_-me dices con el seño levemente fruncido

_**Tardara mucho-**_pregunto al igual que tu escuchando la radio

Hasta mañana será mejor parar en algún motel de paso y junto a mi pensamiento tú sugeriste lo mismo con tu suave voz

Te miro por un rato, eres realmente hermosa, hermosamente torturadora, me torturas y creo que con gusto pero lo disfruto si asi puedo estar contigo que asi sea, destrúyeme si eso quieres pero hazlo en persona, solo tú y yo y con eso seré feliz, pero conociéndote no lo creo, vienes y te vas me robas la respiración cuando te vas y cuando vuelves.

**Seré un cohete y viajare hasta el espacio en busca de tu corazón que está en la luna…**

**Y lo estoy apuntando directamente a ti… directamente a ti…**

**250 mil millas en una clara noche de junio, Y lo estoy apuntando directamente a ti… directamente a ti…**

**Directamente a ti…**

Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, no puedo creer lo que has hecho conmigo, quiero tener completamente tu corazón no pedazos que me quitas como un dulce a un bebe, 250 mil millas podría recorrer solo para buscarte, para encontrarte, pero tú me cortas el camino, no me dejas llegar a ti ni me dejas alejarme de ti.

Sin embargo te lo advertí anita, si te alejas de mi te enseñare lo que es sufrir.

Llegamos a un motel a lado de las habitaciones ahí un pequeño restaurant

Comamos algo y después vamos a dormir-me hablas bajando del coche, al bajar pude notar que llevabas un arma.

**Hago lo que sea necesario,**

**Porque cuando estoy contigo siento fuertes emociones,**

**Mi cuerpo me duele cuando no te tengo,**

**Cuando estoy contigo se me van las fuerzas,**

**No existen límites para llegar a donde haga falta,**

**No hay ni barreras ni longitudes,**

**Y es que todo lo que decimos hasta que encontramos a la persona que creemos que Será la definitiva,**

**Y una vez que la tenemos todo es diferente,**

**Las quieres cuando ellas no te quieren a ti,**

**Cambian de sentimientos de un día para otro,**

**Esto no es ningún concurso y yo no soy la conquista de nadie,**

**No estaba buscándote pero me tope contigo, debe de haber sido el destino,**

**Pero es que hay mucho en juego, ¿Qué más te hace falta para decidirte?**

**Vamos a ir al grano,**

**Pero una puerta se te cierra en la cara,**

**Así que prométeme que si me hundo, me rompo y dejo mis sentimientos al descubierto,**

**No estaré cometiendo un error…**

Y hago y hare lo que sea necesario para tenerte cerca y para estar contigo, solo cuando estoy contigo consigo sentirme vivo, te necesito entre mis brazos para poder respirar, necesito sentirte entre mis manos para sentir que todo es posible

Entramos al restaurante y te sientas frente a una ventana, después voy y me siento frente a ti solo te miro y tú te das cuenta, me vez raro, dirías algo pero fuiste interrumpida por el sonido de tu celular

Aun mirándome lo sacas de tu bolso que esta sobre la mesa, creo que es un mensaje lo lees y sonríes, después regresas el celular a su tu bolso.

Te levantas de tu asiento diciendo que iras al baño, y frente a mi queda tu bolso, al perderte de vista rápidamente saco tu celular para ver quién te envía mensajes, me volverás loco niña

_Te quiero_-pude leer el mensaje perfectamente y en respuesta-_te quiero_

Rápidamente regrese el celular a tu bolsa y lo deje como estaba, demonios porque juegas conmigo, no puedo perderte sin si quiera luchar, asi que cuando regreses hablaremos, pero prométeme que si te muestro lo que siento no cometeré un error, espero no alejarte de mí, soy ren tao siempre me basto con la soledad y el triunfo pero ahora estas dos cosas chocaron solo por ti, por alguien que no tengo.

**Seré un cohete y viajare hasta el espacio en busca de tu corazón que está en la luna…**

**Y lo estoy apuntando directamente a ti… directamente a ti…**

**250 mil millas en una clara noche de junio, Y lo estoy apuntando directamente a ti… directamente a ti…**

**Directamente a ti…**

Después de hablar con la dueña sobre el cuarto, Salimos del restaurant para caminar hacia la habitación, sigues sin decir nada, entras al cuarto yo siguiéndote.

Hoy te lo diré, yo ren me romperé el hielo que cree a mí alrededor, solo por ti, por no perderte.

_**Ren**_-escucho tu voz-_**tengo que contarte algo-**_y se me eriza la piel

_**Yo también**_-te respondo

_**Bueno, es que conocí a un chico y creo que…-**_

_**Te amo**_-te interrumpí antes de escucharte decir que tu a el

**¿Qué?-**preguntas y puedo ver en tus ojos confusión, puedo verla a pesar de que el cuarto esta oscuro-_**porque lo dices ahora, sabes que también te quiero, pero es una gran diferencia**_

**Así que después de un año y seis meses ya no me quieres,**

**Pero yo te quiero tanto que hasta me duele,**

**No te maltrate ni una sola vez,**

**Te entregue todo mi corazón,**

**Juro por dios que baje la guardia,**

**Me volé los sesos en tu regazo,**

**Me tumbe ahí para luego morir en tus brazos,**

**Hasta mis rodillas han caído y sangrado**

Respire onda, claro esto no es lo que esperaba, pero tu anna

_**Entonces que era esto, los besos las sonrisas el tiempo que estuvimos juntos**_-te grito haciéndote retroceder un poco

_**Éramos, somos amigos**_-repusiste al instante-_**que te pasa, creí que no querías nada serio y bueno, fue bueno estar contigo pero….**_

_**Solo un juego soy para ti, eso**_-vuelvo a alzar la voz pero es que no puedo contener la rabia y decepción que siento, mi corazón se rompe-_**no puedes jugar conmigo**_-te grito tomándote de las muñecas con violencia_**-te lo advertí, si me quemo te quemare conmigo**_

Me miras reprobatoriamente con dificultad te sueltas de mi agarre y caminas hacia la salida-_**me voy**_

Intento detener tu marcha, Pero tú ni me escuchas, así que a la mierda, Intento detener tu respiración, Poniendo mis manos sobre tu garganta,

Sentándome encima de ti y apretándola, Hasta llegar a romperte el cuello como si fuese un palito de helado, No hay ninguna razón posible que se me ocurra para dejarte escapar de esta casa y dejarte vivir.

Y ahora mis propias manos quitándote la vida pero te lo dije haría lo que fuera necesario para tenerte conmigo, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, luego simplemente dejo que te vayas y antes de ponerme la pistola sobre la sien te digo esto.

Que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, solo para demostrarte lo mucho que te adoro, pero esto ya se acabo, es demasiado tarde para salvar nuestro amor, solamente prométeme que pensaras en mí cada vez que mires hacia el cielo y veas una estrella, porque yo seré….

**Seré un cohete y viajare hasta el espacio en busca de tu corazón que está en la luna…**

**Y lo estoy apuntando directamente a ti… directamente a ti…**

**250 mil millas en una clara noche de junio, Y es que estoy tan perdido sin Ti… Sin Ti… Sin Ti…**

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x

No presto mis fics

Si hago "colaboraciones"

Realizo fics a petición pero depende

Estos fics son originales míos, algunos basados pero el contenido de mi imaginación.

¿! Bueno que tal!? Es mi quinto songfic! Wow (o.o) ni idea de cómo llegue! Bueno espero les guste es como un odio amor, como love the way you lie, pero bueno espero que les agrade y que me dejen review

El tema es: _space bound_ de _eminem_

Ni los personajes de shaman King ni el tema usado me pertenecen.

Bye y dejen review si trabajo que me cuesta escribir

**Annitha mz**


End file.
